Description: The Observational Methods Core (OMC) is designed to provide consultation, support, and training to investigators whose research involves observational methods with either humans or animals. The purpose of this core is to enhance the efficiency and effectiveness of MRRC projects with observational research components. The specific goals include: 1) serving as an information source on applicability of observational methods to particular research projects; 2) providing consultation on development of coding protocols, including type of coding to be conducted,;3) providing consultation regarding context and procedures for data collection (naturalistic vs. laboratory; video vs. live; etc.); 4) providing resources for data collection (both hardware and software for data entry, other equipment, data storage, etc.); 5) providing training protocols for observers including quality control; 6) providing consultation on data reduction and data analytic strategies to optimize use of data; 7) maintaining archives of observational data; and 8) providing training opportunities for students and researchers. This core was first proposed in the previous renewal of the MRRC and at that time, the plans were not complete since a core director had not been named. Since that time, Dr. Boccia has been recruited to the MRRC and she has implemented and expanded the original plans. During the last renewal, this core was approved for three years in order to provide time to develop the plans and locate a director. A supplemental application extended the funding an additional two years.